Birthdays and Memory's
by csincisfan01
Summary: It's Sara's birthday, and that leads Nick to a memory...


A/N: Ok first off this is my first time writing a Sara and Nick fanfic, but I'm a diehard snickers fan and just the thought of them together makes me go to a happy place in the world of fan fiction...I hope that everyone enjoys this.. It's an AU fic with hints of living doll, grave danger and gumdrops…anyway on to the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters; I just like to play with them. (So please don't sue) All I own are the DVD sets, and autographed pics from the cast...Thanks :)

* * *

Nick was standing in the kitchen making Sara a surprise Birthday breakfast. He decided to make her favorite for her, cause that's what the mother of his son deserved. Speaking of his son he walked out of the kitchen to see what he was into. As he entered the living room, he found little Nicky standing up in his play pin. Nick smiled as he looked down at him. Nick thought he was the best combination of both him and Sara, but to hear Sara talk he looks just like his daddy. Little Nicky looked up at his daddy and started to babble away to him, Nick smiled down at his son his little boy and suddenly his thoughts took him back to almost two years ago when, Natalie Davis kidnapped Sara and almost took Nick's whole world away from him. _

* * *

He had never in his life been so scared. Sara was missing she was somewhere trapped and alone, he had to find her. She was his life, his heart and his sole. He couldn't lose her now, not like this. His chest grew tighter, he couldn't take it anymore. He stormed out of the layout room and headed outside. Catherine, Grissom, Greg and Warwick all looked at each other. Warwick spoke up first.

"I'll go check on him, I know this hits home for Nick. It reminds him too much, of what happen to him."

Catherine looked to Warwick, "Thanks Rick, just make sure Nicky is ok,"

Warwick headed out in search of Nick. Upon finding him out by his truck he approached him.

"Hey Bro, you ok?"

"No man, I'm far from ok, Rick she's out there somewhere, alone and scared. I know I went thru the same thing, wondering if I was going to be found, wondering if you guys knew I was missing." Nick kicked the tire, and ran his hands thru his hair.

"Nick we're working , Griss….." Nick cut Warwick off…

"Don't you get it, she's everything thing to me. EVERYTHING DAMIT! She's my heart, my sole, my wife."

Warwick paused at this last part of news, Sara and Nick are married. When did this happen and how long had they been married.

"Back up there Nick, Bro when did you and Sara get married?"

Nick ran his hand thru his hair again. "We got closer over the summer after I was rescued. Remember the McBride case?"

"Ya! And I remember the effect it had on you."

"That case opened my eyes to everything I wanted. I asked Sara to marry me, and she said yes. We got married a few weeks later here in Vegas, just us and my mom and dad."

"Nick, why keep us in the dark for? We would have all been happy for both of you?"

"We didn't want to break the team up again, so we talked and decided for now we would keep it quit. There's more Rick, over the last couple weeks, Sara hadn't been well. She went to the doc yesterday, she found out she's pregnant, almost 3months." Nick had tears running down his face, his wife and baby were alone and missing he felt so helpless…

Warwick put his hand on Nicks back. "Don't worry we'll find both of them."

Catherine ran out to the parking lot in search of Nick and Warwick.

"Guys, Brass found Natalie Davis. She gave us the location of Sara, a tow truck and EMT's are already enroute to the scene."

Nick and Warwick didn't waste any time getting into Nick's truck, Catherine had handed Warwick the directions and Nick was driving. Every few minutes he would check his watch. He knew every second that Sara was trapped was critical, not just for her but also for their baby.

Sara knew she was trapped, but she didn't understand why Natalie Davis chose her. Sara had begged Natalie to let her go, she told her that if she went thru with this. She would kill her unborn baby, an innocent life that had done nothing wrong. Natalie told Sara that she was getting even with Grissom, for taking away the only person that cared about her. So she was going to take away the one person Grissom cared about. Sara told Natalie that she was wrong Grissom was not in love with her. She told her that she is married to Nick Stokes, and that she was only friends with Grissom nothing more. Natalie didn't believe her, she said she had seen them at crime scenes together. She knew Grissom loves her. Sara could feel herself getting weaker by the minute, she started to cry.

"I'm so sorry baby, I just found out about you and already I'm going to lose you. Your daddy was so happy when I told him about you, he is so sure you are a little boy. I have to admit I want you to be a boy as well, a little version of your daddy. I love you and your daddy so much baby, it hurts me that I might die alone out here."

Sara stopped talking when she heard what sounded like sirens in the distance, the noise got louder and she knew then she had a chance.

Nick spotted the upside down crushed red mustang, and he pulled ahead of Grissom and Catherine he floored his truck. No one was getting to his wife and baby before him. He raced across the desert and reached the crime scene pulling to a stop; he killed the truck and jumped out. Running to the car…

"Sara….SARA…can you hear me baby, it's Nick."

"N..I..C..K.. "

He heard what sounded like music to his ears, it was weak but she had said his name. Nick ran to the front side and saw her arm and hand; he took it in his and kissed it. She was cold and wet but she was still alive.

"Just hang in there baby, we are going to get you out."

Nick stood up, " Guys I've found her, she's under the front."

Catherine instructed the tow truck driver to proceed with extreme caution, cause there was a very much alive woman trapped under the car. Nick stayed in his place on the ground and kept ahold of Sara's hand. She was crying.

"N..I..C..K.. I'm so scared right now, please don't leave us.."

Nick kissed her hand, "Shh..baby save your strength, I'm not going anywhere, beside I've got to look out for you guys now. Remember I get to hover and be over protective, and you get to yell at me and tell me that you don't need to be in your face all the time. Come on darlin hang in there, don't give up now. We are almost there; I can see the car being lifted."

Sara sniffled a little.. "Nick…I'm so scared right now, I just want to see you."

"I know baby…I know baby…Just hang on it's almost over..Stay with me Sar bear…"

The tow truck eased the red mustang off the ground, and off of Sara. As soon as Nick saw this, he dashed right beside her taking her into his arms. Sara grabbed ahold of Nick's shirt and buried her head in his chest. The EMT's made their way over to Sara, making Nick move out of the way so they get her on a back board and a stretcher. Nick followed the stretcher to the ambulance. They loaded Sara inside, and were taking her vitals. When Grissiom headed to the ambulance to check on her, he stopped short to listen to what Nick was telling them.

"Mr Stokes can you give us any detail to her current health?"

"Yes, she's 3months pregnant, other than that she's in perfect health and I'm going with you."

"I'm sorry Mr. Stokes I can't let you do that, only her family can ride in the ambulance."

Nick was about to speak up again, when Grissiom made his presence known.

"Then I will ride with Sara, I'm the closest person to family she has here."

"Like hell you will Griss, I will ride with Sara, she's my wife and that's my baby. No one but me is going with her understand." And with that Nick jumped into the back of the ambulance, and they headed for Desert Palms hospital. This was going to be a long ride Nick thought in his mind, Sara was looking at him as he held her hand and placed his other one her abdomen. He had almost lost the two people he cared the most about in this world to a crazy person.

"NICK…NICK….NICK?" The voice got louder and louder…Then Nick realized that he was still standing in the living room looking down at Nicky, and sometime Sara had entered the room and found him there. He looked over to her and smiled taking her in his arms and holding her tight to him. Sara let herself melt into her husband's arms, cause that was the place she felt the most safe. Nick ran his hand thru Sara's soft brown hair and she felt his lips on her ear.

"Morn beautiful!" he whispered softly.

Sara pulled back a bit to look into Nick face, "Morning handsome!"

"Happy Birthday darlin!"

"Oh right that's today, I was trying to forget." Sara said laughing….

"Well don't worry me about ever forgetting, as long as I'm your husband ant gonna happen. Besides we made you a special birthday breakfast, didn't we Nicky!"

Nicky clapped his little hands, then held them up towards his parents… "Up"

Nick lend down and picked up Nicky out of his play pen, he took Sara by the hand and they walked to the kitchen table. Nick put Nicky in his high chair and gave him his bottle and some cheerios. Then he got his and Sara's breakfast. Nick had made Sara's favorite for her waffles with strawberry's and whipped topping along with toast and juice .About an hour later they had all finished their breakfast, and had gone into the living room. Nick had walked over to the hallway closet and gotten out a silver gift bag and a box and then walked back to the sofa were Sara and Nicky where sitting.

"What you got there Nick?"

"Well today is your birthday, and everyone needs a gift on their birthday, So myself and our son went shopping and picked out the perfect gifts for mommy…Didn't we Nicky…"

Nicky looked at his Daddy and then his Mommy and said, "Yeah"

Sara smiled at her husband and son, "Ok let's see what my two favorite guys got me!"

Sara opened the silver bag first; she read the card than she looked into the bag. Inside was a box she pulled out the box and opened it, and took out a silver picture frame. In the frame was a picture of Sara ,Nick and Nicky on a horse that had been taken when they had visited Nick's Parents, the frame had engraving on it. Sara read the words, _**"To Mommy, You are our Sunshine. Love Nicky and Daddy"**_

"Oh thank you sweetie.." Sara kissed little Nicky's head…

"Hey doesn't daddy get a kiss too,,,"

"Later cowboy" Sara laughed..

She opened the box next, inside the box was a black box. She opened the black box to find a sunshine necklace; she took it out to look at it better. Nick told turn it over, so she did, Sara read the engraving _**"You **__**will always be my sunshine" love Nick **_Sara had soft tears running down her face, Nick moved Nicky over to his play pen and went and knelt down in front of his wife.

"Bab..are you ok?"

"Oh, Nick I love you and Nicky so much, I guess it just hit me today hard."

"I know what you mean, earlier I had flashed back to when Natalie Davis kidnapped you. I don't ever want to be that scared of losing you again."

Sara took a deep breath; she took Nick's face in her hands. "You will never loose me, I love my gifts but you really didn't have to get me anything. You already gave me my gift." She took Nick's hand and placed it on her abdomen. Nick's eyes went wide and he looked at his hand, than back a Sara's smiling face.

"Darlin does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yes Nick it does, you're going to be a daddy again."

"WOO…HOO..!" Nick jumped up and grabbed Sara and pulled her into his arms…Swinging her around the room…He kissed her lips and face…" Sara Sidle-Stokes I love you more than life itself.." Nick placed Sara back on the ground and led her to the sofa. He knelt down in front of her pulling her shirt up over, her abdomen. "Hey baby I'm your daddy and you are already so loved by me and mommy…" Nick kissed her abdomen and Sara ran her hand thru Nick's hair.

Life couldn't be much better than it was right now for Nick and Sara. They both had everything that that they wanted they had each other, Nicky and a new baby on the way. Life was going good for the Stokes family and that was all either of them could ask for….

( I hope everyone enjoyed this, if so please review…thanks all )


End file.
